bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Egg Prince and Puaper Hereos of Gooseville
The Egg Prince and Pauper Heroes of Gooseville is a parody of prince and the pauper and a sequel to Celery Night Fever, The Little House That Stood, Princess and the Popstar, Maclarry & the Stinky Chesse Battle, Beauty and the Beet, Partysaraus Rex & Party Central Plot Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber are taking the Veggie kids to Veggie Island on a Cub Sprout camping trip. Junior Asparagus needs to earn his merit badges, and he needs help. But the trip takes a turn when the Cub Sprouts' canoe drifts away. The only way off the island is with a motorboat, but the Veggies can't find the boat's owner. As kids search for the owner, a mystery unfolds, and they discover everything from pirate maps to secret hideouts and buried treasure. is a Veggie retelling of the Three Little Pigs and the Parable of the Wise and the Foolish Builders. When the pigs come to town searching for a building contractor, they find that Larry the Cucumber builds with hay and Mr. Lunt builds with bricks, but only Bob the Tomato follows plans from the Master Builder's Handbook. The lesson is about making good choices. The video also includes a bonus story about what happened before Humpty Dumpty (played by Bob) cracked. a determined young girl. Mirabelle (voiced by country music recording artist Kellie Pickler) and her traveling family band, the Veggie Tones, are on their way to a career-making gig at Vegetable Square Garden. But when their car breaks down in a snowstorm and cranky hotel manager Mr. Beet makes them sing for their supper. their plans stall. The video is a twist on the classic Beauty and the Beast story. PreSchool-Grade 2-A story that invites participation and promotes letter recognition. When Little x disappears from Charley's Alphabet, the rest of the letters search for him, finding him in the castle of Master M. To their surprise, he does not want to be rescued, because he is useful there unlike at home, where Charley seldom uses him. When Master M awakes and threatens to use the letters in soup, Little x comes to the rescue and they all return home safely. There, Charley helps his dad decorate a birthday cake for his mother, and he uses Little x four times-because it is the only letter that stands for kisses. As in Alphabet Adventure (Scholastic, 2001), children will work on a skill necessary to begin reading as they enjoy the story and the bright, three-dimensional-looking digital illustrations filled with detail. The mother-son team behind The Christmas Adventure of Space Elf Sam presents 26 bold, athletic-looking lower-case letters called "Charley's Alphabet" in this unorthodox ABC. After working hard all summer with their teacher, "Capital T," they are on their way to the first day of school. But they're held up when the letter i loses her dot. Audrey Wood's (King Bidgood's in the Bathtub) straightforward text and quirky premise keep the story moving apace: "Hurry! School begins soon. We must find her dot, or we'll be late!" says Capital T. The letters come up with a plan, and race around to find a substitute for Little i to wear s offers a star, h a heart but at the last moment the mischievous dot returns (anxious about being replaced). Observant youngsters will note the dot's various hiding places in previous illustrations. Bruce Wood endows the crayon-colored alphabet letters with personality through their posture and actions, and places them in a hyper-realistic, computer-generated resort where crisp-edged gondolas glide through canals lined with candy-striped buildings and swaying palm trees. The horizontal layout of the book mimics film stills: the text crawls along the bottom of tropically colored spreads like so many subtitles. The climactic scene, a shot from high in the air, shows the letters aboard a streamlined yellow pencil bound for the classroom, where youngsters finally meet young Charley. A fresh and roundly satisfying excursion for those learning their ABCs. Ages 3-up. PreSchool-Grade 1–When Charley leaves to visit his grandparents for summer vacation, his lowercase alphabet letters travel on a pencil to their hometown of Alphabet City. The little letters' adventures include fixing up an old fire engine, cleaning M-u-d from a car, rescuing a C-a-t from a tree, and saving the day when the capital letters' fire engine spins out of control and cannot get to the fire at the letter-making factory. Readers will enjoy this sweet story and have fun identifying letters in the text and illustrations. As in the Woods' Alphabet Adventure (2001) and Alphabet Mystery (2003, both Scholastic), the pages are filled with 3-D-style digital artwork, creating a self-contained alphabet world. When Bruce Onion, a real estate tycoon, comes to town, where we meet Mayor Humpty, Little Bo Peep and all the loved storybook characters. Together they learn how to be a good neighbors and lend a helping hand to those in need. The three little pigs have just moved to Cabbageville and need a new place to live. As the local builders of Cabbageville present the piggies with plans for their new home, only one builder is followed the wise plans from the “Master Builder’s Handbook!” Will the piggies make the right choice for their houses and choose the one built on a firm foundation? This hilarious parable reminds us that God’s blueprints for our lives allow us to stand strong in life’s storms. Mirabelle and her traveling family band, the Veggie Tones, are determined to make their next gig at Vegetable Square Garden. On their journey, a fierce winter snowstorm hits, and the family gets stuck at a run-down resort! Mr. Beet, the grumpy manager, makes them sing - and clean - for their supper. Why is Mr. Beet such a beast? And can Mirabelle s kindness change him? The toys quickly start to sing and dance in a rave-like fashion, aided by a carefree Rex throwing a bubble bath solution into the tub, and blocking the overflow drain with a sponge. However, he suddenly realizes that if the tub overflows, it will leak out into the hall; the bath toys care little if this happens and continue to party. He tries to turn off the water, but only causes the handle to fall off, and the drain stays plugged when he tries to pull it out. Finally, he spots the knob on the faucet that stops the flow from the faucet, but realizes too late that this only diverts the water to the shower head. The tub starts to overflow, the other bath toys oblivious to the problem. Outside the bathroom, when suddenly the bathroom door bursts open and a flood of water pours out. Mike and Sulley are visiting Monsters University for the weekend to see how their Oozma Kappa fraternity brothers are doing. The group is throwing its first party, but no one has shown up. However, Mike and Sulley have a plan to liven up the house. Using a borrowed door station, they sneak into a party at the Roar Omega Roar fraternity and steal all of its food and guests to fill the Oozma Kappa house. The supply runs take them through the closet doors of a married couple's bedroom, repeatedly disturbing their sleep. Once they have the party fully stocked, Scott "Squishy" Squibbles' mother Sherri walks in on it while doing a load of laundry. She is angry with the fraternity, but only because they did not invite her. After lighting a bonfire on the lawn, Sherri introduces the crowd to "door jamming," or jumping from the roof with the help of two doors to land safely on the lawn. The guests congratulate the Oozma Kappas, all eager to pledge to their fraternity. Cast *See Also The Egg Prince and Pauper Heroes of Gosseville Cast Songs *Good Morning Mister Mayor *Chog Norrius (instrumental) *Gangnam Style (instrumental) *Solid Stuff *Cabbageville Reprise (instrumental) *Happy Tooth Day *Cabbageville *Pefect Puppy *Get Funky *"Roar" (written and performed by Axwell & Sebastian Ingrosso) *BT - Original Theme from Partysaurus Rex *Lend A Little Hand QWERTY's Verse Matthew 7:24-27 & Luke 10 27-37 Trivia *a parody of The Prince and The Puaper *a sequel to Celery Night Fever, The Little House That Stood, Princess and the Popstar & Maclarry & the Stinky Chesse Battle *a parody of Partysaraus Rex *This is the second appearance of the Pigs, first being "Astonishing Wigs" from "Princess and the Popstar". *Qwerty's Verses Were: Matthew 7:24-27 & Luke 10 27-37 *a parody of Beauty and the Beast *a sequel to Party Central Previews *FBI Warning Screen *Distributed by Lyrick Stadios Logo *What's The Big Idea (1997-1998) Promo *Pippi Longstocking (1997) Trailer *Inspector Gadget 2 Trailer (Short) *Nick Jr. On Videocassette Song *Toy Story video games commercial ver.1 *The Swan Princess Pillsbury commercial *The Lion King 1 1/2 trailer *Veggietales Collection Segment #1 Bumper *Timon & Pumbaa Healthy Foods PSA *Veggietales Collection Segment #2 Bumper *Disney Interactive Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games Preview *Stay Tuned Screen *Feature Presentation Logo Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:VeggieFan2000